Rysher Entertainment
Rysher Entertainment was the owner of television and film programming content, primarily distributed around the world by CBS Television Distribution and Paramount Pictures. Select rights are also distributed by Warner Bros., Universal, Lionsgate, Fox, Columbia Pictures, MGM and other entertainment distribution companies worldwide. In 1993, Cox acquired Rysher Entertainment. Rysher, founded in April 1991 by Keith Samples, had been established as an independently owned company whose original sole product had been the distribution of NBC's series Saved By The Bell (at the time, NBC was unable to distribute its series in syndication due to fin-syn rules). In 1993, and later distribution of another NBC series California Dreams in 1994, Rysher merged with Al Masini's Television Program Enterprises to form Rysher TPE, its alternate name used from 1993 to 1994. Through Rysher TPE, they produced and distributed shows such as Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous (renamed Lifestyles with Robin Leach and Shari Belafonte for its final season) and Star Search. Later, they produced and distributed George & Alana, which ran for one season in 1995. The company would later branch out into theatrical films, and in the span of three years had produced over two dozen feature films. Rysher also distributes internationally through CTD several of HBO's award-winning titles including Arli$$ and Oz. Rysher also produced House Arrest and Zeus and Roxanne, both of which were released by MGM and distributed by HBO Home Video for home release. Rysher's assets were later acquired by 2929 Entertainment in 2001, then in 2006 they were bought by Qualia Capitol, LLC. and were merged with Gaylord Films and Pandora Entertainment. The combined entity is known as Qualia Libraries Co. and the Rysher name now serves as a limited liability company and maintains the trademarks and copyrights for Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Destiny Turns on the Radio (April 28, 1995) (with Savoy Pictures) * It Takes Two (November 17, 1995) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Dualstar Productions) * Primal Fear (April 3, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures) * Kingpin (July 26, 1996) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Motion Picture Corporation of America) * House Arrest (August 7, 1996) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Escape from L.A. (August 9, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures) * Foxfire (August 23, 1996) (with The Samuel Goldwyn Company, Chestnut Hills Productions and Red Mullet Productions) * Big Night (September 26, 1996) (with The Samuel Goldwyn Company and Timpano Productions) * 2 Days in the Valley (September 27, 1996) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Dear God (November 1, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures) * The Evening Star (December 25, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures) * Turbulence (January 10, 1997) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Zeus and Roxanne (January 24, 1997) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Booty Call (February 26, 1997) (with Columbia Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and New World Pictures) * Private Parts (March 7, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures, New Line Cinema and Northern Lights Entertainment) * That Old Feeling (April 4, 1997) (with Universal Pictures and The Bubble Factory) * A Smile Like Yours (August 22, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures) * Chairman of the Board (March 13, 1998) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Trimark Pictures and Northern Lights Entertainment) * Deep Impact (May 8, 1998) (with Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (June 10, 2005) (with Miramax Films, Dimension Films, Columbia Pictures, The Bubble Factory and Troublemaker Studios) * Grindhouse (April 6, 2007) (with New Line Cinema, Dimension Films, Rodriguez International Pictures, Troublemaker Studios, Cinemation Industries, Apple Films and The International Picture Show Company) * Hot Tub Time Machine (March 26, 2010) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, C2 Pictures, United Artists, New World Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Rhino Films) * Turbo: Need for Speed (July 19, 2019) (with Paramount Pictures, Geffen Pictures, WarnerVision Entertainment, Northern Lights Entertainment and VH1 Films) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) * The Peanut Butter Falcon (August 9, 2019) (with Roadside Attractions, WWE Studios, Constellation Films, Alcon Entertainment and Interscope Communications) Category:2929 Entertainment holdings Category:Companies established in 1949 Category:Television syndication distributors